A Whole New World
by fallingsnow6136
Summary: When a young nine year old named Kari stands up for Davis against bullies, the two form a friendship that grows as they get older into something much more than either of them could have imagined. Davis/Kari. Other pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I blame rewatching 02 for this plus I need to write more in the way of the Romantic/Friendship genre and this story is basically the evolving story of Davis and Kari first becoming friends and how that relationship evolves over time. Other pairings are undecided at the moment, so feel free to put in your two cents, guys. I do realise this is a bit short but the chapters will get longer – this one just didn't need to be._

* * *

 **Chapter 01: When we first met**

Davis coughed as he was pushed to the ground roughly against some bigger kids. He had just been kicking a soccer ball around when a few kids from his school came, shoving him to the ground. Tears prickled at his eyes but he refused to cry – he was nine, after all! It did hurt and he still didn't get it. Why did no one want to play with him?

"Awww did that hurt?" Takuma mocked in his usual cold voice. "I was just using you as the soccer ball instead."

"Leave me alone," Davis said shakily. "I just want to play as well."

"You're not good enough to play soccer with us," Takuma said, kicking him in the head causing him to stumble to the ground.

' _Why am I not good enough? Why won't they be my friends?_ ' Davis thought. He didn't understand. His head was throbbing as the blood rushed to his head due to where he had fallen.

"Leave him alone!" A girl's voice called out and Davis weakly managed to look up to see a girl with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked the same age as him but there was something in her eyes that was fierce and like she didn't fear anything. He had seen her somewhere before but he didn't know. His head still kinda hurt after all.

"And just what are you going to do about it girly?" Hiro, another boy mocked.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bully the poor kid?" The girl said as her eyes flashed. "He just wants to play with you and if you won't play with him, I will."

Another kid wanted to play with him? Davis couldn't believe it – just who was this girl and why was she sticking up for him? She didn't even know him after all. Then it hit him. This was the girl involved in all the crazy stuff going on last year. He had seen her! She was the one who stood up to the crazy Dracula dude! But…did she know who he was? Probably not. It was 1 year ago and there was a lot of people there.

"Then maybe we need to teach you a lesson too," Takuma said stepping towards the girl menacingly causing Davis to panic. Oh no – they'd scare this new possible friend of his away as well! But what could he do? He wasn't strong enough to take on Takuma, Hiro and Yutaka because they were much too bigger than him. To his surprise, the girl didn't back down. Then again she stood up to Dracula…so maybe it wasn't so surprising.

"Are you really that scared?" The girl asked. "My brother says only cowards bully other people. So I'll say it again – leave him alone!"

"Whose going to make us?" Hiro challenged.

"I will," An older boy stepped next to the girl and while he looked unhappy, he also looked as fierce as the girl did. "Kari, is there a problem?" Davis did remember him with the monsters when he had seen them fighting. It had looked so cool! Like out of some movie. He never got to be a part of stuff like that cause Mom, Dad and Jun worried too much.

The girl 'Kari' smiled a bit. "Not much. This little kid just wants to play soccer and these guys are being mean so I said I'd play with him. Will you play with us too Tai?" She smiled even wider. _She has a nice smile._

"Sure," Tai said with a shrug, grinning before his expression hardened and he looked to the three boys who now looked terrified. "So are you going to leave him alone or do I need to convince you guys?"

The boys did not need to be told twice and they scurried away quickly. Davis was surprised that Kari had done this for him. But why?

"Why did you do that?" Davis asked her.

Kari smiled. "Because they were being mean to you. You just wanted to play right? I can't kick the ball that well but I want to play with you. I'm Kari but I think you already know that now."

Davis's eyes widened. "Really? You want to play with me?" It was odd that anyone wanted to play with him.

"Sure!" Kari said with a laugh. "It's what friends do right?"

Davis stared at her before giving her a toothy grin. "Yeah! It is! Thanks Kari! My name's Davis." This girl must be some sort of angel…otherwise kids weren't usually this nice right?

Kari smiled. "Nice to meet you Davis. Tai, will you play with us too? This is my big brother, Tai. He's even in the soccer club."

Tai laughed. "Sure, it'll be fun. Let's go out onto the field ok?" He ran into the field with the soccer ball that had been left behind.

Kari's face became worried then. "But those mean boys pushed you. Are you okay to play?"

Davis waved off her worries though it was nice to have others beside his family worry about him. "I have a hard head don't worry!" He ran out onto the field, his new friend following behind and he made a promise. He would always be there for Kari and help her, like she did for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, seeing as I have been writing a lot of dark stuff, I thought to update something fluffy for a change. This chapter is still while they are nine years old but the next chapter will probably be a bit later on. Also, Kari liking to draw is just a personal headcanon of mine. It just felt like something she would like._

* * *

 **Chapter 02: Raindrops between friends**

Kari had always loved to draw. Her friends said she was good at it too and so did Tai. But as she finished a recent sketch of her favorite cartoon character, Sailor Moon, she frowned a bit. She didn't like the way this had come out so maybe she should throw it away. She was about to do just that when a thought came to her. She hadn't seen Davis in a few days so maybe she could show it to him. Opening her drawer, she took out her cell phone and called his number. He picked up within a few rings.

"Hey Kari!" Davis said happily. "What you upto?"

"Not much," Kari admitted. "Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure!" Davis agreed right away. "Should I come over or do you want to?" There was a pause. "Jun is saying it might rain so I'll come over."

"No!" Kari said quickly. "I can come, it's okay. See you soon."

"Okay," Davis agreed, hanging up and Kari put her drawings in her bag, before padding into the living room. Her eyes scanned the area, before she finally spotted the umbrella behind the main sofa. Once she had the umbrella safely in her hands, she headed out. It didn't start raining until she almost reached Davis's house. She opened up her umbrella but the winds grew heavier around her and it slipped from her fingers, flying away. _Oh no!_ The rain had gotten quite heavy and her clothes were becoming soaked. A shiver running through her body causing her to wrap her arms around her smaller body. Maybe she could call Davis but her hands were slipping as she reached for her phone causing her to drop it. Before she could bend down and pick it up, the rain suddenly stopped falling onto her. _Odd. Had it stopped raining?_ She looked up to see a blue-colored umbrella above her head and her eyes widened a little as she saw Davis standing there.

"Davis?" Kari said softly. "How did you...?"

Davis shrugged, grinning a little. "I was worried about you so I came to look for you. Good thing too. You ok?" He wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her close and Kari shivered but leaned into the touch because her friend's body radiated warmth which while they didn't dry her clothes, it did make the chill become a little less.

"I-I'll be fine," Kari managed a weak smile but as she sneezed, her actions probably contradicted her words.

"You're not fine," Davis said as he didn't let go of her until they reached inside. "Mom! Can you put on the heater? Kari got wet from the cold and I don't want her to get sick."

"Of course, sweetheart, I'll make some hot chocolate for you both too," Mrs. Motomiya called out as Kari sneezed again even as Jun brought her a towel.

"Here, Kari," Jun said smiling. "Dry yourself off. My clothes will be a bit big on you but it's better to wear something dry so you really don't get sick."

Kari nodded. She could understand that besides Tai would freak if she got sick again. "I don't mind. I don't want to be dripping on your sofa after all."

Davis squeezed her shoulder. "You're more important than any sofa, Kari."

Kari smiled. He could be so sweet sometimes. "Thanks Davis!" She was glad when the heater was placed in front of them and wrapped the towel around her in a way that she wouldn't wet the ground when she sat down on it. Davis sat on the ground too and she rested her head on Davis's shoulder. He was always so warm. Then again, maybe it just felt that way because her hair was wet. She wanted to warm up a little before changing because it wasn't like she could move around Davis's heater while she changed.

"You feeling ok?" Davis asked her.

Kari nodded. "Yeah. Thanks for coming to get me, Davis."

Davis smiled. "Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, apparently I do need more fluff in my life and this couple is too cute for words. But in this one, they are no longer kids so expect some more serious romance now. **coolgamer,** thank you for helping me with this - romance is a new genre for me to write but I feel improvement is really beginning to show._

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Butterfly**

He was going to do it. Davis had made a decision that he was going to ask her. The worst that would happen was Kari was going to say no like she did to T.K. and that was okay. She would always be his friend even if it would hurt that she couldn't be more, Davis shook his head to get rid of those worrisome thoughts. As the years went by, she had only grown more and more radiant. Now 16 years of age, she truly looked more angelic than her very own digimon partner. He was waiting for her at their school, which was admittedly not the most romantic place, but she might feel more at ease here.

He stood there, shuffling his feet as he waited. Had she decided not to come? He looked at the time. No, he had asked her to come at 3:30pm and it was only 3:20 so there was still 10 minutes. He knew he had arrived here earlier than usual but he hadn't been able to sit at home since he had arranged this meeting with her. _Oh god, I really hope she says yes. She knows how I feel about her...but she rejected T.K. when he asked her out and the two of them are really close friends. Plus, everyone thought they would get together._

"Hello Davis!" Kari's warm yet bright voice cut through his thoughts as he turned to look at her, taking in her appearance. Her brown hair fell down her sides and her face glowed like the rising sun, making a warmth resonate deep within the depths of Davis's heart. Unlike other girls, Kari never went out of her way to make herself look prettier, not that she needed to. Even in a simple pink casual top and grey-plaited long skirt, she looked adorable. Her clothes were slightly loose as well and didn't hug her body too tightly, showing off her body.

"Hey Kari," Davis said smiling. "Glad you could make it."

"Of course I would, you said this was important," Kari said softly. "I couldn't not come after that. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She sounded curious and Davis's heart began to race again, his palms beginning to sweat. So much for having the DigiEgg of courage! Give him MaloMyotismon to face again anyday over asking the girl of her dreams on a real date.

"I... well..." Davis stammered, trying to come up with the right words. How many ways could you screw up asking someone out anyway?

'Plenty' a nagging voice in his head said. 'She could take it the wrong way'

'We've been friends since we were nine' Davis mentally argued with the voice. 'She knows me better than that'

'Does she now? You could lose her and it would make things awkward between you' The nagging voice spoke again causing Davis's heart to sink. He didn't want that but he didn't want to not take a chance either.

"Davis?" Kari spoke again, her voice soft but worried as she reached out to take his hand. "What is it?" She squeezed his hand and somehow, when their hands touched and he felt the pressure of her hand against his own, he found his voice.

"Kari?" Davis said, his eyes locking with hers as he gave her hand a firm squeeze back. "Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night? At Aki Ketsu?"

Kari didn't reply for a few moments and Davis's heart clenched. She wasn't saying anything, and her eyes gave nothing away. Maybe she was thinking about the nicest way to let him down so she didn't hurt his feelings too bad. He should have known if T.K. had been rejected, he didn't stand a chance. He made to pull his hand away and tell her it was okay, his eyes starting to break away from hers, but just as he did, her grip tightened slightly around it, making it hard for him to pull away.

"Like a date?" Kari said, her thumb brushing against his gently as she looked at their joint hands.

"Yeah," Davis managed, swallowing down a shiver that ran through him at her mere touch. "Like a date."

Kari allowed her thumb to brush further against Davis's fingers and this time, a shiver did escape him.

"I would love to go on a date with you," Kari finally said, not releasing Davis's hand as she stepped slightly closer to him causing butterflies to flutter in his stomach at her closeness. No, forget butterflies, it was more like a butterflymon was flying around in his stomach, but he tried to smile. Could she hear how fast his heart was beating and she seemed to be enjoying the effect she was having on him?

"T-that's great," Davis managed to get out, trying to gain some of his composure which admittedly wasn't easy. "I-I'll..." He couldn't seem to form words! What was wrong with him?

Kari giggled a bit, causing him to flush in embarrassment, leaning even closer. "What's the matter, Davis?" Her voice was almost a purr and Davis was sure now she was teasing him on purpose, that and she shared way too many traits with her digimon. "Gatomon got your tongue?"

Davis did turn an even brighter red at that, shifting a little at the cat-like expression on Kari's face. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He had to admit she looked even cuter, teasing him like this and he couldn't help but allow a small smile to fill his face, a mischievous look coming to his eyes. "Are you flirting with me, Ms. Kari Kamiya?"

Kari hummed, eyes watching him in interest, he almost thought it was like how a cat watched a mouse. "Is that a problem?"

Davis used the hand he was holding to pull her closer to him, reaching out and caressing the side of her face gently. "No, not at all." He tucked a piece of her beautiful brown hair behind her ear as he found himself lost in her chocolate brown eyes.


End file.
